ME Random Stories Part 1
by Dani200
Summary: Re-mixed the Cerburus coop on the citadel. Hope you enjoy!


"Dammit Cerberus hit the shuttle everyone back to the elevator!" the whoosh of the doors behind her caught her attention as she swinged around with her pistol ready to shoot whatever trooper came out, till she saw him... that man she adored and loved rushed onto the platform with vengeance on his face pistol at the go pointing at Udina.

"Skipper?"

Shepard saw Ashley lowering her pistol getting a better look at what he was doing seeing his pistol pointing at the councilors she quickly reacted raising her pistol again but now pointing at the man she is in love with, something she could never thought of happening ever.

"Put the gun down! What are you doing?!" she screamed

Shepard lowered his Canon pistol and looked Ashley in the eyes "Ash...you have to trust me Udina planned this attack all along the salarian councilor confirmed it."

"BALLS! Shepard is with Cerberus don't you see he has a Cerberus drone with him he's going to kill us all Miss Williams put him down that's an order!"

Ashley gulped and pointed her gun at the Cerberus drone.

"GOD DAMMIT ASH you know me better than this!...listen to me please i beg of you." He whimpered at his final words "Don't make me do this Ash I'll never forgive myself." Shepard moved into the view of the pistol pointed at EDI "Shoot me if you believe that son of a bitch there, or let me turn Udina in from all the lives he has taken this day including Thane." Shepard looked right at her his arms out ready for a bullet.

Ashley's heart began beating fast, her breathing became heavy from the decision she had to make. Udina the human councilor of our race or Shepard the man who loved her as she did him she had to choose. She calmed her breathing and slowly lowered her pistol from Shepard.

"I believe you Skipper. Udina has messed with us enough." She turned and pointed her gun at Udina hoping he would stand down.

"TO HELL WITH THIS!" he begins tapping at the nearby console to open the doors. Till the Asari councilor stopped him making him look at her his face went red as she pushed her to the ground and pulled out a pistol from his pants and aimed at the blue woman

"GUN!" yelled Ashley readying her pistol to shoot him. Till Shepard used his biotics to throw the gun from his grasp.

"Stand down Udina it's over!" clipping his pistol to his hip then walking to Udina cracking his knuckles and neck. Shepard re-strained him to his knee's cuffing him in an uncomfortable position. Then making eye contact with Ashley giving her a nod and smile.

The door caught their attention as Ashley, Shepard, Garrus and EDI pointed their weapons at the door there stood was Commander Bailey and backup. "Shepard looks like you errr took care of things." Bailey had said walking over to Shepard and pointed and Udina "I'll take this if you don't mind Commander." Bailey picked Udina up from his knee's holding the back off his neck and left the platform.

"Garrus EDI can you bring the councilors to safety I will need to talk to Commander Williams."

Garrus, EDI and the councilors left both spectERS alone on the platform. Shepard walked over to Ashley who lean't over the balcony looking at the destruction in discust.

"Ash...thank you"

"For what?"

"For Believing me back then...didn't think you would i kept praying to god '_Dear god, let her believe me'_ am glad it worked."

Ashley chuckled a bit "I couldn't have shot you then...even if it was necessary i just couldn't you know why skipper." She smiled lightly.

"Oh i do know why...but you know i couldn't either after everything we've been through right, with Saren, IIlos and our first date after the citadel business on Earth."

"we've been though so much, i...i hope we can be together again like the old days again."

A smile spread across Shepard's face "We will indeed won't let you slip though my fingers" He stroked her cheek.

Ashley felt his hand on her cheek she turned to him and smiled moving closer and placing her hands on his lower arms. Shepard leaned down to her height and looked into each others eyes for a few moments and they slowly moved there lips closer...closer...closeeerrrr

"Commander Shepard! it's me! Conrad I found you again!" Splirted out the blond man named Conrad Verner Shepard's 'So Called' biggest fan.

"GOD DAMMIT CONRAD!" Shepard shouted at him for ruining the moment between him and Ash.

That made Ashley laugh at Conrad's timing just like Joker on the SR1 when both her and Shepard got close he cut in to interrupt them before they became hot and steamy in bed. "Just like ol' times hey skip?"

* * *

!Thanks for reading!

Review Please to see what you think! =3


End file.
